Songs of a son
by DemonFireFox
Summary: Kakashi finds Sasuke playing his guitar singing his songs. Kakashi finally asks Sasuke to sing him a song. Song fic.Parental Kakashi. R&R!
1. sneek a song

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

KAKASHI POV

I stood there with my arms crossed leaning against the door listening to Sasuke play a beautiful song on his guitar. He sang with passion and played with his soul. Not once noticing me until I walked in the room. I couldn't take it any more. I had to have him play me a song. One that really meant something to him. One that meant something to me.

" Kakashi? What are you doing here?" his voice confused at my sudden entrance. I forgot he didn't know I was here.

" Sasuke I was listening to you just now." He seemed embarrassed at what I had said. " Sasuke it was fantastic. You play from the heart not the mind. This may sound strange but can you play another? Can you play one that you really love?"

" Why? My voice is nothing special. Compared to my brothers' my voice is like finger nails to a chalk board."

" Because I think it is special. Personally it's a drug to me. Your voice speaks to your audience. That's something most singer can't do." I looked at him with a plea in my eyes. " Please?"

" Fine. I have been working on this one for a while but I can't guarantee that it's drug worthy." I nodded my head. That's when he pulled his guitar to his chest and began to let the cords fly.

**(What hurts the most, by Rascal Flatts.)**

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

"What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

"What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

"What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do." Sasuke had a small tear in his eye that he quickly whipped away.

I could tell the song was about Itachi and the tear confirmed it. " Sasuke that was beautiful. I'm so proud of you."

" You're what?"

" I said I'm proud of you. That song was just great, and the way you put everything you had in it makes it even better. Sasuke I don't care what you say you are just amazing. And if your parents couldn't see that then they missed out on a great kid." My eye curved as a sign of a smile for the young boy.

Sasuke I could tell was happy to hear this because I saw his cheeks turning red. " Thanks Kakashi. You know I mainly talk about Itachi in my songs, as a way to deal with the pain, but I think I have one about you. Iruka told me about your team and life. So I wrote this for you, because I know how you feel." I was shocked. This young boy knew all about me and wrote me a song. He didn't run from me knowing my luck, but he was drawn toward me.

**( Tonight I wanna cry, by Urban Keith)**

"Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away

(Chorus:)  
I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry" he knew exactly how I felt.

He got it down to the last dirty detail. The love letters were even true. I had some from my sensei. He was a father to me and gave me a letter every year on my birthday. Just listening made me wanna cry. " Yu are right. That is me. I never knew someone could understand me like that. Let alone a 13-year-old. Like I said Sasuke you truly are amazing."

" Thank you Kakashi. But I'm not amazing, you are. I mean you have been through just as much as I have and you can still smile, laugh, and have a good time. I sit, sing, and play songs that wine about my life. You are the truly amazing one, not me."

" What are you talking about I think your songs don't wine. They tell a story, they speak to a person and make you wonder about life. And you know something, the best of songs make you think."

" Really?"

" Really really. Sasuke don't hide your gift, share it. You are an amazing ninja, yes, but these songs are more then that. Your voice is the way you express yourself." He smiled at me not showing his teeth but still a smile.

The next thing he said was the greatest sentence I have ever heard. " I'll be sure to do that dad."

" What did you say?"

" I called you dad. You said that your sensei was like that for you. I realized you too are like a father for me. Is that okay?"

I smiled this time showing it by pulling down my mask. " It is more then okay. I've always wanted a son, and now I have one."

" You have always had one, you just didn't know it, and neither did he."

A/n: Okay people there might just be more. I don't know but there might. Please review!


	2. Commin in

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

KAKASHI POV

'I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry' those words still ran through my head. That kid that one small kid got to me with a couple of sad lyrics.

"Kakashi are you okay?" I was shocked out of my thoughts by Sakura asking a bundle of questions.

" Uh. What?" I was out of it today. It's been a week scene the song left his innocent lips yet it still rang through my head. I was still strong enough to over power my life.

" Kakashi the mission is over. Can we go home now?" She asked seeming annoyed. This must not have been the first time she asked.

" Sure you all are dismissed." I watched Sasuke start to walk to the place I had seen him go to time and time again. But only a week ago did I find out its purpose. I had to hear more. This time I would not just hide behind a wall, I would just walk in and listen. The notes he played I would watch leave from his soul to the instrument.

By the time I walked in Sasuke had an acoustic guitar in his hands ready to play. Now was my chance. I was just going to walk in and sit down. I didn't care what he had to say about my percents if it was negative. " You can come in if you want." I heard a whisper come from the room. That was fine too. So I did as told and came in. Sasuke didn't seem to care he just adjusted his music sheets and began to play.

**Return to Pooh Corner** – **Kenny Loggins**

"Christopher Robin and I walked along  
Under branches lit up by the moon  
Posing our questions to Owl and Eeyore  
As our days disappeared all too soon  
But I've wandered much further today than I should  
And I can't seem to find my way back to the Wood

So help me if you can  
I've got to get back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

Winnie the Pooh doesn't know what to do  
Got a honey jar stuck on his nose  
He came to me asking help and advice  
From here no one knows where he goes  
So I sent him to ask of the Owl if he's there  
How to loosen a jar from the nose of a bear

Help me if you can  
I've got to get back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
You'd be surprised  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin and Pooh

It's hard to explain how a few precious things  
Seem to follow throughout all our lives  
After all's said and done I was watching my son  
Sleeping there with my bear by his side  
So I tucked him in, I kissed him and as I was going  
I swear that the old bear whispered "Boy welcome home"

Believe me if you can  
I've finally come back  
To the House at Pooh Corner by one  
What do you know  
There's so much to be done  
Count all the bees in the hive  
Chase all the clouds from the sky  
Back to the days of Christopher Robin  
Back to the ways of Christopher Robin  
Back to the days of Pooh"

" My mom sang it to me when I was little. She told me to never stray to far from the wood. When I did I changed up the first verse and tweaked the course. I also added in a line on the last verse and well this happened." He was looking at me for approval and I couldn't help but smile. This kid like I said was amazing. How he could make songs just flow like that was nothing I could do.

" I have already heard your music once and was amazed. But hearing it a second time…" he flinched thinking it was an insult coming, " well it's like the beginning all over again. I'm still shocked." He smiled at me. This time it wasn't one of his tiny ones you have to use a microscope to find. It was a real all out smile. " Another please." I had to hear more.

"He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time  
And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there

She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright  
Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
When you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There."

" What's the story on this one?" I asked politely thinking it might hurt him. He didn't seem fazed. The boy sat there looking at the ground as if wondering how to respond to my question.

" Well when my father went on missions he would always call. My mom and I were the only ones to talk to him. Itachi just sat and watched with a notebook. After the clan died I started to go through some stuff, when I came across the notebook I had to look inside. Itachi never let anyone look in it. When I did I found this song. At the bottom of the last page it said, " For Sasuke." On it so I started to learn it." He looked down again trying to breath. The last verse took a lot out of him. He put more passion into it. My best guess was all that energy was for Itachi. That was Sasuke's way of letting me know he still cared for his brother.

" It's okay if you still love him. Hate is one of the hardest things to build and keep up." Sasuke didn't move. He sat there like stone not doing anything. I was shocked! I thought he would get up and start to scream about how I have no right to say anything of that sort!

" Kakashi?" I looked down to see Sasuke starting at me. " Kakashi you remember 'What Hurts the Most'?" I nodded. " Well right now it hurts really bad." I pulled him into a hug.

" Sasuke I know it hurts. But things will get better I promise. But for now just let it out." Sasuke did what I said and began to cry. We sat like this for forty-five minuets. "Sasuke I'm always here if you need to talk. You know that right?"

" Yes I know. Thanks for listening. Oh and Kakashi?" I looked at him, " Is this going to be common? Me thinking of you as a dad every time I play for you."

" I hope you can see me as one past just when you play." I said. To my surprise Sasuke ran over and gave me a hug.

" Good." I was happy I decided to come to this place after all. Last time he said he was my son, but now I can really feel it. " Kakashi?"

" Uh yes."

" I was wondering. I know you have a really small house, and well I have a lot of extra rooms. I thought that maybe you could…" I put my finger over his mouth, this action made his chubby lips pooch together.

" I would love to move in with you." He smiled and gave me another hug.

" Thanks."

" For what? You're the one who gave me a better place to live."

" Yeah maybe but you saved me from loneliness." That was it a small tear slowly ran down my cheek. Others followed but Sasuke didn't seem to notice my tears, he was to distracted by me holding him in my arms. On our way home we stopped by my house so I could grab some stuff for my room. Sasuke said I shouldn't worry about cooking because over the years he became an amazing cook.

" Good because I suck at it." I replied. Although Sasuke didn't hear me because by the time I responded (we were on the couch.) he was asleep on my lap. I picked him up and brought him to his bed. Once tucked in I pulled down my mask and gave him a kiss goodnight. " Goodnight son."

Before I could leave completely the room I heard a small, " night dad."

**A/N: Hey told you there might be more. I won't call it complete but I need to know more songs for Sasuke. Please r&r!!! I need more reviews almost no one does.**


	3. Crash and Burn

**A/N: I will only have one song for this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wait to make my dreams crash and burn. **

**Kakashi POV **

The next day Sasuke asked me to join him when he left after training. It seemed he really wanted me to hear something he had worked all night on. Needless to say I was excited. "Sasuke what is it? What do you want me to see?" He didn't say a thing just grabbed his Gautier and motioned for me to sit down as well. "Sasuke will you just tell me already?" I asked. He looked up and smiled.

"Fine last night you saw my light was on all night right?" I nodded. "Well that was because I was writing. I thought you would want to be the first to hear it."

"Well what are you waiting for?" He smiled and began to play.

**(Crash and Burn by: Savage Garden)**

"When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door  
And you feel that you can't take anymore

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Oooh, oooooh,  
(Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone x3)  
oooh, oooooh,"

"I thought this was perfect. I mean you have always caught me Kakashi and so yeah." I bent down and gave him a hug.

"Come on Sasuke. Lets get the rest of my stuff and then you can play me every song you have ever written." And that was it. Both of us may have crashed and burned but like Sasuke said. We weren't alone. And that was all we needed to keep going.

**A/N: Sorry it was short. ;) So now it is finally over. Sorry for the long wait. **


End file.
